This invention relates to detergent compositions.
More particularly, the invention concerns detergent compositions that have an improved ability to defoam proteins compared the prior art, over a wide temperature range, with very low surface tension (i.e., below about 35 dynes/cm) and with excellent wetting properties at very high dilution rates.
In another aspect the invention provides a detergent composition that is easily soluble in and stable in an aqueous cleaning preparation containing a high concentration of sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, phosphoric acid or hydrochloric acid.
In yet another respect, the invention concerns aqueous detergent-cleaner compositions, with enhanced wetting and defoaming properties, that are especially useful in cleaning food processing apparatus contaminated with protein deposits, for example, beer brewing apparatus, and apparatus used in processing diary and related food products.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods are provided for cleaning food processing equipment, using such cleaning compositions.
In its broadest aspect, the detergent composition includes a xe2x80x9clowxe2x80x9d cloud point surfactant (xe2x89xa630xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x89xa625xc2x0 C.) and a xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d cloud point surfactant (xe2x89xa630xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x89xa625xc2x0 C.). This combination of surfactants provides suitable defoaming characteristics over a wide range of temperatures.